Sonic Hearts
by aeg935
Summary: Sonic and Sora find each other.


**Hello everybody, this is Aeg935 and today I am doing a request, and just so everyone knows, the sleepover will not be coming out because I really have no ideas on what to do with it. So, to make up for it, SonicTeam765 has asked me to do a Kingdom Hearts and Sonic crossover. By the way, I will be putting song names in parentheses that I suggest you play for while reading, because that's what I use to get into it, you know? So, I hope everyone enjoys this story, please leave a comment, and I will see you guys at the end of this story. Peace out. ;)**

Sora's POV

I was in Hollow Bastion talking to Merlin about spells when I see a weird floating rock outside.

"WHAT THE FLIP IS THAT?!" Donald yelled.

"Gawrsh, Donald, I dunno. Let's go see!" Goofy said as he walked near the door

"But guys! We need to learn more spells!" I said.

Goofy stopped. "Just for a minute, Sora!"

"Ugh, fine!" I said. We walked outside.

It was trying to do something with my feet when I came out, almost like it was trying to get under them. I jumped onto it. Then, it started flying away. "Donald! Goofy!" I yelled for my friends.

"Sora!" They both yelled.

(Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru)

It took me so high up, I couldn't even jump down. It took me into water. I held my breath for a minute, but then realized that I could breathe. "What?"

It took me down to that place I went when I fought the Darkside. Déjà vu, much. I saw a door. And a voice in my head said, _Go in through this door, and you will go to a place you have never seen before._

I wondered if I should have listened to the voice. I went through the door. Although I was expecting a huge light, inside the door was a glowing blue thing. I walked into it.

Sonic's POV

Tails and I were at the Chili Dog Spot restaurant where Silver works. Then, out the window, I saw some kind of carpet, but it was floating. (Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes)

I walked outside to see what it was. Right when I opened the door, the carpet slipped under me, and carried me into the air. I love high up places. Unless you are dive-bombing into the ocean.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. I hate water.

I tried to hold my breath, but I realized that I could still breathe. "This doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed. (Stop all music)

The carpet took me onto some weird flat place in the middle of darkness. On it was a picture of a boy with red shorts, a blue-ish shirt thing, and goofy clown shoes. He was holding a giant key. In front of me was a door.

_Maybe that's the way out of here!_ I thought. So I went through the door. Behind the door was a blue portal. I didn't care, as long as I got out of this joint.

No one's POV

Sora went into the door, as did Sonic, having no idea where they were going. (Tension Rising theme from Kingdom Hearts II)

They both woke up in a room. They both felt the urge to kill, for some reason.

With a homing attack, Sonic lunged at Sora. Sora blocked it with his Keyblade, then casted fire on Sonic.

Sonic blocked, then used his Meteor Attack, and at the same time, Sora used his thunder spell.

Clash! Both attacks blasted each other back.

Sonic pulled out all 7 Chaos Emeralds. With a flash of light, he transformed into Super Sonic.

At the same time, Sora pulled out a Drive Recovery and transformed into Final Form.

Sonic used his laser attack on Sora, which blasted him back, but not his Keyblades, which started hitting Sonic.

Sonic tried to blast the Keyblades, but they were floating around very quickly.

Sonic decided to transform into Dark Sonic. So he did.

Sora was still in Final Form, and he floated to Sonic, with his Keyblades, he started slashing Sonic. Sonic was almost defeated, until he said, "WAIT! I GIVE UP!"

Sora's eyes widened. "What? Where… am I? Who are you?"

**Hello everyone, I am back, and I hope you guys enjoy this story, because I certainly am enjoying writing this! Now, I will be writing another chapter of this. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed, please leave a review, and will see you guys next time. Peace out. ;)**


End file.
